O Destino de Padmé
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Ouso narrar o que aconteceu entre a Vingança dos Sith e o Retorno de Jedi
1. Chapter 1

O Destino de Padmé

Capítulo 1: Os Anos Perdidos – parte 1

_Ele foi conhecido como Senador Palpatine, um nome agora esquecido; os cavaleiros jedis, todos extintos, felizmente, descobriram tarde demais sua verdadeira identidade: Darth Sidious, lorde Sith._

_De certa forma, a ironia habitava na descoberta; Anakin Skywalker revelara sua identidade apenas para desencadear uma espiral de traições e mortes. Para os Cavaleiros Jedis, ele traíra a si mesmo, para o Imperador, ele trilhava o seu verdadeiro caminho. O espelho se partira e o reflexo do talentoso jedi era o do lord negro dos Sith, Darth Vader._

_Palpatine lançou um olhar desprezível para o seu aprendiz; Vader tornara-se escravo da escuridão, e pertencia a ele, assim como seu incrível poder.Há muito, ele ansiava pela luta que se desenhava perante seus olhos: Darth Vader enfrentava o jovem cavaleiro jedi Luke Skywalker, pai e filho em uma luta pela sua vontade: O último lance da sua vingança iniciada anos atrás teria sua conclusão._

_No passado, Anakin dera seu primeiro passo para o lado negro da força, e apesar do Imperador a cada missão ter buscado extirpar os ensinamentos dos jedis e torná-lo seu, o conflito eterno se debatia no seu aprendiz, fagulhas da severa criação de Obi-Wan, surgia e por vezes Vader hesitava, vê-lo hesitar e depois seguir suas ordens tornou-se um cálice saboroso, mais uma vez ele ganhava. Yoda perdia, os odiosos jedis perdiam._

_O Imperador revia seu início sem perder nenhum detalhe da luta, sua instigação fazia Vader lutar ainda melhor. Admitia que Vader era um dos melhores espadachins que encontrara, inferior apenas a Yoda, contudo esse problema cabia ao tolo verde que não usava mão de todos os poderes que possuía. Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto deformado por Mace Windu; Yoda também fazia parte da contagem de mortos e feridos. Uma pena, entristeceu-se Palpatine, ele mesmo não pudera matar aquela criatura repugnante que se sentava como grão-mestre na Ordem Jedi. _

_As espadas se cruzaram e o brilho delas iluminou seu rosto. Ele tinha de considerar: o garoto era bom. Contudo, inferior ao pai e a Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan... ele amaldiçoava este nome, exalou a respiração pesarosa, envenenando o ar. Sua mente e seu corpo continham o veneno da imortalidade concedida através do assassínio de várias civilizações; com rancor, o nome surgiu mais uma vez: Obi-wan. Ele odiava aquele cavaleiro, até mais do que a Yoda, pois sabia que apesar de tudo, as palavras de Obi Wan estavam em Vader. E lutavam dentro dele para vencer. Uma batalha inglória, pois seu aprendiz, odiava ao antigo mestre, com o despeito de um adolescente orgulhoso e ferido._

_O lord Sith sabia que seu cada vez que Vader lutava seu inimigo era sempre Obi-Wan.A arrogância, característica marcante em Anakin, e força cerne em Vader nunca se perdoara ou perdoara a Obi-Wan, por tê-lo vencido, quando sua força negra despertara descontrolada. O poder daquele momento ainda estava vivo em Vader, contudo Obi-Wan vencera, para o espanto de seu orgulho e vaidade, nem mesmo a morte do envelhecido Obi-wan atenuara essa vitória._

_Ele venceu o velho Obi-Wan, esclareceu a mente diábolica, era ao jovem mestre que ele queria humilhar. E ali estava o novo discípulo de Obi-Wan, o último discípulo, o filho de Anakin, Luke Skywalker. _

_Palpatine fizera da política sua vida, astuto, ele vencera muito mais batalhas com seu talento para intrigas do que com seu sabre, conhecia seus oponentes, e acertamente assimilava suas fraquezas e sua força, no entanto ele subestimara Obi-Wan, crédulo de sua vitória ao ver Anakin ao seu lado, a Força o cegara, e ele não vira àquela verdade: o filho de Padmé estava vivo. O Imperador achara graça na compaixão de Obi-Wan em deixar Anakin vivo, sua mente percebera anos depois o ardil tecido pelo mestre Kenobi, ele se ocupara de salvar Padmé._

_O garoto trazia lembranças, confessou o Imperador. Ele pode ver o rosto daquela que os anos transformara em simples névoa, sua opositora mais forte, sua morte até o presente era sua aliada...Padmé._

_A menina rainha, a tola de seu planeta natal, ela fora tão útil, a jovem Senadora e finalmente a esposa de Anakin, que o Imperador tecera uma homenagem cruel a antiga rainha de Naboo, o planeta ainda existia, sob as algemas da escravidão o pacífico planeta pagava impostos a Coruscant – Sede do Império e funcionava como colônia turística para seus generais, apenas os Gugans reagiram e a família de Padmé, contudo todos estavam mortos. A boca sarcástica riu-se mais uma vez,ao relembrar os corpos ensanguentados da família de Padmé, eles haviam lutado até o fim. Vader terminara o trabalho. Todos mortos.Exceto o ridículo Jar Jar Binks, este desaparecera de seus contatos. Por que ele haveria de se importar com aquela criatura aparvalhada?_

_Naboo – seu trunfo. E sempre que Vader hesitava. Sim, ele sentia Vader hesitar, sabiamente o Imperador o enviava para Naboo, aquele paraíso de lembranças. O recanto de Naboo torturava Vader, ele o culpado da morte de sua amada esposa, o maior trunfo do Imperador, de todas as mortes, ele sabia que Vader sangrava por ela. Não havia volta para ele. Não depois dela. Nunca mais depois de Padmé. No final, a tola ainda lhe era muito útil._

_Vader procurava pelo rapaz escondido protegido pela escuridão, os passos de Darth Vader corriam lentos, e a respiração mais suave do que o habitual, estaria ele hesitando, perguntou-se Palpatine. _

_--- não, Obi-Wan e Padmé perderam a luta no passado, o filho de Skywalker não teria a força necessária para vencê-lo, quando Luke vencesse Vader, entregando-se ao lado negro, a vingança do Sith estaria completa. E os anos perdidos, os anos que Obi-Wan estivera ao lado de Luke seriam a sua glória completa, pois Obi-Wan teria sido vencido. Duas vezes. _

**Tatooine, 20 anos antes**

Rústico, distante da civilização e controlado pelos Hutt, gangsters nojentos e imorais. Tatooine, na opinião de Obi-Wan Kenobi, possuía apenas uma beleza: os dois sóis. A força dos sóis gêmeos alimentava a terra deserta, oferecendo um brilho especial, nada deslumbrante como Naboo ou Alderaan, os planetas pacíficos, ou a sofisticada capital da república Coruscant, no entanto os raios dos sóis daquela terra distante ocultava a Força, seu antigo aprendiz, não o encontraria, nem ao filho que ele desconhecia a existência, Luke.

Ele entrou na propriedade adquirida, a natureza espartana de seu treinamento satisfez-se com a casa simples. Seus olhos piscaram, e ele sentiu os seus joelhos fraquejarem; não havia nada de errado com a casa, mas o cansaço e as horas estavam contra Obi-Wan, os fatos eram recentes, mas tudo já era passado. Um doloroso passado. Fazia apenas quarenta e horas horas.Obi-Wan teria o que precisava, silêncio, seu aliado e sua punição.

Pois em seu silêncio não havia paz. Apenas vozes, vozes alegando seu fracasso, responsabilizando-o pelo cruel destino dos jedi. Pelo destino de Anakin, Ani... um dia ele fora Ani... E ele temia o que Anakin se tornaria, fechou os olhos teimando com os sons dominantes em sua mente.

Não, eu não quero ouvir – Obi-Wan replicou em um pedido tolo, no tribunal da sua consciência, ele não teria paz até aprender. Aprender onde errara.

_---Eu amava você – Obi-Wan berrou cheio de dor, ao ver Anakin mutilado pelo seu sabre. _

_---Eu odeio você – respondeu Anakin, mesmo se ele não falasse o seu olhar diria essas palavras, e Obi-Wan foi atingido pelo ódio no olhar de seu aprendiz_.

_Obi-wan pode ver a si mesmo parado, ferido e indeciso, ele deveria matar Anakin, mas ele não podia. Ele não podia. Por que ele insistira naquela luta? Por que para Anakin era tão importante ser o melhor, vencer sempre... por quê?_

_Sentiu a Força fluir, salvando-o de sua estupefação diante de tanto ódio. A Força agiu sobre ele, com apenas um pedido._

_Salve Padmé._

_Padmé._

Padmé. Obi-Wan largou-se no sofá, e apoiou o rosto com as mãos, ele falhara com ela.

_---Eu posso sentir, Obi-Wan, ainda há bondade nele.- ela contemporizou, após ver os filhos, mas suas palavras ainda eram sobre Anakin._

_---Resista, Padmé. Você tem filhos gêmeos – e ele estava desesperado de novo, ele podia tocar na tristeza dela, podia tocar na dor que tomava conta de Padmé. Ela não podia trair a nenhum dos dois. Nem o amor a Anakin, nem a democracia. A lealdade dela partira seu espírito. Ela se entregara a morte para não trair. _

A culpa era dele. Sim, dele. Ela confiara nele.

Perdoe-me, Padmé – implorou para o silêncio, chorando, ele sabia da união do casal, ele esperou que Anakin confiasse nele. E aproximara-se de Padmé, buscando a confiança do casal, quantas vezes leu nos olhos da Senadora de Naboo, o desejo de contar a verdade e ambos permaneceram esperando, esperando... Esperando Anakin...

_---Você me traiu, você trouxe Obi-Wan._

_---Não. Eu só quero o seu amor.– Padmé recusava o poder e oferecia o perdão, ela poderia perdoar as mortes dos jedi, as crianças se ele voltasse atrás, se ele voltasse a ser Anakin.. _

_---Então você não me ama...- Obi-Wan viu a perversidade dominar os olhos do aprendiz, e sua mãos se moverem habilidosas e distantes, ele estava estrangulando-a usando a Força, a Força Negra. _

_Obi-Wan ficou assombrado, não podia imaginar, o poder da Força Negra estava envenenando seu aprendiz. Distorcendo, mas ele aceitava, sem questionar, julgando a única que oferecia perdão pelos seus atos. A visão de Padmé aterrorizou o mestre jedi, Obi-Wan utilizou o máximo controle para refrear o ódio que o invadiu naquele instante. Como Anakin podia ataca-la daquela forma. Ele a amava.Desde de menino o elo entre Anakin e Padmé eram fortes._

_Menino..._

_Corpos de crianças no templo Jedi, o cheiro da morte.Crianças sem defesa e proteção. Ele soube ao entrar, que havia a responsabilidade pertencia a Anakin, ou ele estaria lá defendendo as crianças, e a mensagem atraiando outros jedi. A Força era poderosa nele, e ele havia distorcido. Mas só agora ele, Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi entendeu a mudança, ao vê-la caida, grávida, ele mataria o próprio filho, cego pelo poder. Ele não era mais um Jedi._

_Sith, ele era um sith, agora, Anakin estava morto. Ele soube, finalmente Obi-Wan admitiu. Seu aprendiz estava morto._

_A questão era poderia ele derrotá-lo, teria a força de matar a quem criara como seu irmão. O protegido de Qui-Gon Jin? . _

Obi-Wan liberou as lágrimas, não havia razões para se esconder, ninguém estava por perto. Não havia mais ninguém. O choro convulsivo foi liberto, o choro sentido por tantas mortes. E pelas mortes daqueles que viriam. Ele sabia que viriam.

Dor e desespero...

Obi-Wan sentiu as lágrimas rolarem e ouviu em sua própria voz o sofrimento,assim, ele percebeu o quanto havia se enganado, Obi-Wan percebeu que nunca mais iria parar de chorar. Ele falhara com todos eles, com Qui-Gon, com Anakin, e com Padmé.

Na mente de Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious poderia ter levado seu aprendiz para força negra, mas a responsabilidade ainda era dele. Ele fora rigoroso demais, e na hora errada fechara os olhos. Ele falhara.

As lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. E foi quando ele sentiu... aquela sensação de bem-estar sem qualquer motivo. E virou-se, sentindo-se subitamente acompanhado.

Qui-Gon?

O antigo mestre estava lá, olhando-o cheio de compaixão. E boa vontade.

Chore, meu padawan, descanse, ainda não acabou. Nós podemos trazê-lo de volta. Descanse.

Obi-Wan fechou os olhos. Descansar, ele não lembrava da última vez que dormira. Contudo ao som das palavras de seu antigo mestre, ele se sentiu protegido, podia ser uma sensação pueril, mas ele precisava dela.

Descansar. O tempo necessário. Ele o traria de volta. Mas existiria volta para eles?

Enfim adormeceu, e as palavras de Padmé retornou a sua mente:

"_---Eu posso sentir, Obi-Wan, ainda há bondade nele."_

O garoto entrou em disparada, sem direção, apenas fugindo do castigo do tio, reviu o embaraço de Biggs e Caitlin quando o tio o repreendera; Owen Lars dissera a todos os seus amigos que ele mentira, mas ele sabia que era verdade. Ele só não podia provar.

Eu não estou mentindo. – As emoções dominavam o garoto, entre a vergonha e a curiosidade viu-se na casa do eremita. --- Pronto, eu consegui, Luke reclamou de si mesmo, sua fuga o levara para um esconderijo ainda pior. – O tio ficaria furioso se soubesse onde ele estava.

Luke viu o eremita sério, tomando chá, atentou a visão do eremita servindo mais uma xícara, sem dizer uma palavra, sobre a sua presença a casa, o eremita acenou, convidando-o a se aproximar.

O garoto piscou, bem ele já estava ali mesmo que diferença faria. O eremita sorriu, parecia saber o que estava em sua mente. Luke puxou a cadeira, e sentou-se, viu o eremita empurrar o açúcar, e enquanto temperava a bebida, observou discretamente o homem a sua frente. Ele devia ter a mesma idade de seu tio, contudo seus olhos pareciam de alguém mais velho, e acreditou o garoto, mais sábio.

As recomendaçõe do tio sobre o homem que vivia isolado voltou a sua mente, os pais de seus amigos diziam que ele era louco por viver sozinho. E incivilizado.

A impressão de Luke, mais uma vez se opunha a de seus conhecidos. E ele teve aquela sensação estranha: o eremita sabia mais da sua vida, do que ele mesmo.

Obrigado – disse Luke, encabulado.- Eu invadi sua propriedade, peço desculpas.

Obi-Wan apenas olhou o garoto.

Não há problema, Luke, minha porta está aberta para você. – a voz do eremita era forte e gentil, Luke automaticamente simpatizou com ele, e não estranhou o fato do eremita saber seu nome. A cidade de fazendeiros dependia da ligação entre vizinhos, mesmo os isolados como Kenobi.

O garoto sorriu com a atenção de Ben.

"Não faça comparações, Obi-wan,Limpe a sua mente das recordações dolorosas,não assuste o garoto" aconselhou a si mesmo.

Por que você vive sozinho?

Obi-Wan tinha se esquecido daquela característica infantil, perguntas diretas e inteligentes, raras vezes os adultos fazem perguntas boas como as crianças.

Eu fiz votos a uma ordem,e apesar da Ordem, não mais existir. Não posso ou desejo quebrar o meu voto. A Ordem ainda existe aqui. – ajuntou Obi-Wan apontando primeiro para sua cabeça e depois para seu coração.

Eu entendo- replicou o garoto contendo a curiosidade pelo nome da tal Ordem, colocando sorriso nos lábios de Kenobi – Você sente que é real.

Tem algo em mente, Luke?

Eu sei que o meu pai não trabalhava em cargueiros. Ele era piloto, mas ...

Mas...

Eu não quero feri-los, mas às vezes quando tio Owen olha para mim, tenho a impressão que ele está vendo outra pessoa. Um fantasma. – Luke revelou assustado com sua ousadia, ninguém sabia daquela sensação, nem um de seus amigos: Wedge ou Biggs, e ele estava revelando a um eremita, cujo a única coisa que sabia era o nome.

Luke olhou nos olhos de Kenobi, buscando uma repreensão, contudo eles estavam cercados de afeto e respeito. Seu tio estava certo, ele era estranho, mas assim como Luke sabia que seu pai tinha sido um piloto, ele sentia que podia confiar em Kenobi.

E sua tia ? - questionou o eremita.

Ela é diferente. Ela vê apenas a mim. - Luke sorriu docemente.

Kenobi reviu o rosto da jovem Beru, ele sabia das tentativas do casal em terem filhos, e chegou a se preocupar com a amargura natural que poderia nascer na jovem esposa de Owen; Kenobi agradeceu, mentalmente a escolha de Yoda para Luke; o amor de Beru pelo sobrinho era natural e sem rancores.

E você gosta de morar com seus tios? – perguntou o Mestre Jedi, sabendo do perigo de pergunta, mas ele precisava saber, comentera erros demais com Anakin, deveria tê-lo deixado junto a mãe, Shimi.

O garoto pareceu escolher as palavras com cuidado: - Sim, eu os respeito e amo, eu só não gosto deste planeta.

"Eu também não_, Luke, mas em Tatooine, você está protegido, até estar pronto, Luke, este é o melhor lugar para nós." _– refletiu Obi-Wan, mas Luke tinha apenas sete anos, estaria ele algum dia preparado para sua história? Qui-Gon dizia que sim, contudo todos esses anos acompanhara o garoto a distância, e pela primeira vez o destino colocará Luke a sua frente. Se a Anakin ele amara como um irmão, o garoto conquistara o seu afeto com rapidez impressionante. Rápido e vivaz como o pai, a Força já se manifestava nele, contudo ele a desenvolvia de forma menos pretensiosa do que Anakin, podia até mesmo entender a intenção de Owen em super proteger o garoto da verdade. No entanto, ele sabia, no momento adequado, a verdade se revelaria. E cabia a eles preparar o espírito de Luke, torna-lo forte para a verdade.

Obi-Wan guardou silêncio de seus pensamentos,eles tinham muito tempo ainda.

Sempre que quiser poderá falar comigo,Luke. – disse finalmente, ao ler a interrogação no olhar do garoto.

Eu voltarei, Ben Kenobi. – Luke sorriu satisfeito, os olhos azuis piscando, ele conseguiu até mesmo esquecer o motivo daquele encontro, Luke sabia apenas que fizera um novo amigo.

Um amigo muito especial.

**Próximo Capítulo - Apresentando Lord Vader**

Lady Éowyn


	2. Chapter 2

O Destino de Padmé

**Capítulo 2: Apresentando Lord Vader**

Coruscant.

O Centro de Comunicações do hangar liberou a aterrisagem do X-Wing. A antiga capital da república, famosa pela sua hospitalidade, sediava há sete anos, o mais poderoso centro de espionagem. Os tentáculos do Império eram infinitos, e a galáxia se curvava ao poder negro.

Esse respeito ou temor nascera do trabalho eficiente e gradual; habituados ao estilo republicano, e as promessas do chanceler Valorium, e seu substituto Palpatine, o senado e a população da capital da república foram tolhidos de suas escolhas a cada dia.

A princípio, os citadinos não atentaram para sua nova situação. Havia entre eles, seres em concordância com a destruição dos jedis. Visto este como seres rígidos em sua moral e guardiões de uma paz ligada a severidade indesejadas. A estes o extermínio dos jedis pareceu um exagero, contudo a atitude do Imperador foi vista de forma positiva e até mesmo encorajora do futuro.

O Senado manteve uma postura similar a dos citadinos de Coruscant, entristecidos pela trágica morte da senadora Padmé no parto, assim como do bebê. Após o funeral, existiram até mesmo aqueles que especulassem quanto a paternidade da criança. Após o pronunciamento do Imperador Palpatine, o Senado observou meses em apatia, até a primeira retaliação real.

O poder de voto ficara reduzido a mera apresentação de propostas submetidas ao poder imperial, e as mãos de seu assessor, Lord Vader. O Senado recusou-se, e um planeta se tornou vazio pela força armada do Imperador: Dantooine tornara-se o **_planeta fantasma_**, não havia vidas naquele planeta.

A Senadora Jamilla caminhava pelos frios corredores do antigo Templo Jedi, lar do Imperador Palpatine, ela odiava aquele lugar acima de todos, tinha a sensação que a cada vez que entrava poderia ver Yoda ou Mace Windu, apenas para a chama da lembrança se apagar, e o troompers do Imperador surgir, Jamilla descobrira nos últimos anos que o inferno era frio, frio como Coruscant e que seus emissários moravam nele.

Homens,mulheres, corellians, gugans caminhavam como se nada vissem. Contudo no olhar de cada um deles a mesma expressão, a mesma visão lembrava-se do dia com cruel perfeição...

Ela via o planeta fantasma. Dantoine.

_**---O Senado se nega a atender o meu pedido? – vociferou o Imperador. – Tolos, eles ainda menosprezavam o seu poder, o seu pupilo.**_

_**O homem alto e moreno aproximou-se com cautela, ele conhecia a extensão do problema. Contudo ele fora eleito o presidente das comunicações do Senado.E não podia se ausentar de sua responsabilidade. A voz de Bail Organa ecoou pela Câmara, decidida, os Senadores retiveram o ar ao ouvir as palavras do senador de Alderaan.**_

_**---Imperador Palpatine, o Senado está cumprindo sua função, se isso não o agrada, desfaça-o. Todos sabemos que tem poderes para isso.**_

_**Palpatine olhou para Bail Organa, e por um momento, a Senadora Jamilla, jurou ter visto no olhar daquela criatura disforme a admiração, mas o momento foi rápido e ela temeu pelo senador de Alderaan. **_

_**---Julga-se muito esperto, senador Organa.- contradiz o Imperador. – Meus poderes são ilimitados.**_

_**Bail exalou pesaroso, surpreso por ainda estar vivo.**_

_**---Seus poderes, sim, já os provou várias vezes, mas este Senado, apesar de não ser ouvido, não deixara de falar. Se nossas vozes o incomondam, o nosso destino encontra-se em suas mãos,Imperador, mas não nossas atitudes.**_

_**Contrariando as expectativas, o Imperador riu, uma risada tão gelada e estéril, quanto ele mesmo.**_

_**---Descobrirá, Organa, que em breve suas atitudes, serão guiadas pela minha vontade. **_

_**Bail engoliu a resposta pronta, ao ver o olhar desesperado dos senadores. Aparentemente, ele tivera uma vitória... Ou assim ele pensou.**_

_**Dias depois, Jamilla encontrou os senadores reunidos, entre eles, a Tríade como eram conhecidos os Senadores: Bail Organa, Bel Iblis e Mon Mothma. Logo, foi informada da expedição ao qual Lord Vader estava interessado em levá-los. Bel Iblis, respeitado capitão nas Guerras Clônicas buscava manter o clima otimismo, despertando a impaciência da senadora Mon Mothma. Ela sentia a nocividade daquela excursão. Ela não sabia o quanto, ela estava certa.**_

_**Lord Vader os acompanhou em uma excursão forçada, o lorde Sith permaneceu em silêncio contagiante e destruidor de quaisquer perspectivas que ainda guardassem.**_

_**O planeta surgiu belo, grande produtos de minas e seus derivados, Dantoine significa o futuro dos sistemas. Contudo, eles mantiveram uma ligação muito forte com os Jedi, e havia relatos de um mestre Jedi ter se tornado, representante oficial daquele país, e naquela tarde, isso mudaria.**_

_**Em sua espaçonave, Vader guiou até a superfície, atraindo a atenção dos moradores.**_

_**Vader acenou o botão erguendo o escudo da neve. A senadora Jamilla chegou a pensar que tolice de Vader em erguer a proteção da nave, conhecedor da resistência dos citadinos.**_

_**E foi nesse momento que ela entendeu. E o calafrio percorreu seu corpo e dos outros senadores na espaçonave. Os citadinos se aproximaram revoltados, e armados até os dentes: pedras, lasers, espadas, a população estava disposta a destruir a nave. **_

_**O número crescia cada vez mais, e Vader apenas observava. A cidade se reunia e os gritos atingiam os ouvidos, Vader queria ouvir as vozes. Queria que o Senado ouvisse as vozes.**_

_**Ofensas... Gritos... Acusações...**_

_**As palavras faziam os Senadores transpirar de dor e sofrimento, a população os culpava pela morte dos Jedi. E as acusações não cediam, o ódio não tinha fim. **_

**_Jamilla viu assustada, não... ela sentiu o ar se tornar pesado na espaçonave, atônita com ódio de Dantoine; na mente de todos o mesmo pensamento: "Que mentiras havia sido contadas aquela nação sobre a atitude dos sendores no extermínio dos Jedi", e Jamilla conscientizou-se do terror da ação de Vader, " Nada, inertes, eles não tomaram nenhuma atitude" a surpresa, o choque, a supremacia militar da guarda imperial, não havia nenhuma resposta boa o suficente para apaziguar a dor e a revolta. Seus olhos lacrimejaram diante a provocação de Vader e com certeza o Imperador Palpatine fornecia a eles: Os heroís morreram, e apenas os covardes sobreviveram,EU OS DESAFIO A REAGIREM! EU ORDENO, VOCÊS TORNARAM NOSSA AÇÃO FÁCIL; Jamilla sentia-se enojada com sua própria atitude e ela se viu, assim como há muitos na espaçonave a cabeça tombar, tomados pela vergonha e pelo desespero. O fim dos jedi parecia algo pequeno comparado ao destino das nações da antiga república, tarde demais eles entendiam, Jamilla viu os senadores que invejava e admirava:gigantes transformados em pigmeus, Vader os destruía: as consequências das palavras parecia em nada afetar Vader. Ele SE ALIMENTAVA DAQUELE ÓDIO, ELE PRECISAVA DAQUELE ÓDIO, Jamilla sentia-o rir dentro da máscara negra, e sentia aquela pressão em sua mente, como se estivesse sendo estudada, era como um estupro inevitável, e ela não tinha forças para barrar a entrada do pupilo de Vader em sua mente._**

_**Os senadores passavam a demonstrar seu desconforto abertamente, o poder de Lord Vader parecia dominar a todos,as conclusões de Jamilla fizeram seu corpo tremer. ELE DOMINAVA AS MENTES, AO SEU BEL PRAZER...**_

_**Mon Mothma aproximou-se de Lord Vader repleta de coragem, impondo uma barreira ao lorde sith, sua atitude conseguiu de alguma forma liberar Organa e Iblis. Contudo, Vader não desistiria de seu controle tão facilmente, e Mon Mothma cairia diante de Vader, mais uma vez..**_

_**---Isso precisa parar, Lord Vader, vamos embora. Compreendemos sua mensagem.**_

_**Vader não se moveu : --- Não, Mon Mothma, vocês estão no começo do entendimento.**_

_**E acessou o transmissor da nave.**_

_**---Disparem a vontade.**_

_**---NÃO..NÃO ... – berrou Mon Mothma, mas Vader a segurou e postou o corpo dela sua frente.**_

_**---quero que veja. – E a mão grande e negra reteve o seu pescoço, forçando-a a ver. --- Você pediu que eles paressem. Veja...**_

_**O pescoço de Mon Mothma doía, a dor a dilacerava, mas em nada se comparava a cena desenrolada perante seus olhos, os troompers atiravam, e atiravam... Sem parar, sem piedade, sem errar.**_

_**Quanto tempo durou? Uma hora, duas, três. Ela sabia apenas o que viu. Sangue, o fedor, o ódio, ela contou cada um deles, contou e gravou os olhos deles fixados nela, sim, pois os troompers obrigava-os a olhar para nave antes de encontrar a morte. A senadora ouvia as descrições pelo comunicador da ordem cumprida, aquela cena hedionda dominava o planeta, não fora uma expedição, fora uma ação de guerra contra a nação em peso, a nação oposta e decidida a lutar contra os demandos do Império. Mon Mothma seguiu o exemplo de Jamilla e esquadrinhou em busca dos senadores. Vader destruíra vários sistemas naquele dia, ele ensinara aos senadores o medo, o medo real. Olhou para a senadora de Naboo, a jovem Jamilla, aos dezesseis anos, ela trazia no olhar o choque e marca da desilusão. **_

_**Ela não sabia que um ser podia lutar tanto, ela não sabia o quanto o corpo suportava, antes de encontrar seu fim. **_

_**Finalmente, ele a soltou. Largando-a diante de seus pés, humilhada; Seu rosto estava borrado pelas lágrimas, e muitos dos senadores passavam mal, incredulos daquele genocídio, a máscara de Vader impossibilitavam de ver sua expressão, mas ela juraria que ele ria. Se Vader soubesse o que era isso.**_

_**Jamilla sentia-se doente, mas nada a prepararia para o que viu no rosto de Mon Hathma. Ódio... puro e cruel. Um desprezo tão profundo, e cheio de revolta, as lágrimas estavam marcadas em rosto, mas seu olhar não tinha sinal de quaisquer compaixão. **_

_**Triste, Jamilla concluiu o motivo da excursão. Lord Vader estava destruindo seus oponentes, não seu corpo, mas sua mente e alma. Ele estava destruindo a humanidade deles. Seus olhos esquadrinharam a sala. Medo. Dor. Eles suavam suas emoções. A guerra da mente estava começando, Vader oferecia a eles pesadelos, e responsabilidade. Aflita, a Senadora Jamilla buscou Bail Organa, e no seu olhar encontrou o reflexo do espírito daquela sala, e algo mais... Uma força desconhecida para Jamilla, mas presente tanto em Organa quanto em Mon Hathma. Uma força talhada para se tornar a Rebelião.**_

Dantoine... o planeta dos fantasmas. Os corpos apodrecidos pois ninguém mais existia para enterra-los. O planeta dos fantasmas, pois a alma inadvertida dos senadores pela primeira vez encontrou o horror que dominava a sua república.

E os projetos tornaram-se raros. E ela Jamilla vira Naboo tornar-se escrava sem lutar, viu a família da senadora Amídala ser assassinada. O Imperador sabia do perigo do legado de Padmé. Muitos ainda lembravam da sua coragem na luta contra a Federação, eles apenas esperavam um líder natural, mas esse líder nunca veio. E Nabboo caiu, linda e amarga, turística e vazia. Robôs de uma vontade que não os pertencia.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu. Ele estava sozinho. A roupa negra, e o rosto coberto pela máscara negra.

Algum dia, diziam ele tivera outro rosto. Jamilla duvidou, sem saber que ela fora uma das poucas pessoas há possuir a imagem do rosto de Lord Vader tão perfeito em sua mente.

---Recebemos seu comunicado, Senadora Jamilla – falou Lord Vader, tranquilo, ele estava calmo. E Jamilla perguntou-se o significado daquilo.

Ela perseverou.

---Desejo me ausentar do Senado, Lord Vader. – ela impôs força em sua palavras, contudo sentia-se tremer por dentro. O silêncio dele era nocivo, e repugnante. **_"Quero que veja"_** – as palavras que ele dissera Mon Mothma, estavam gravadas em sua mente.

---Por quê? – perguntou, como se fossem amigos. O tom calmo, quase íntimo, e Jamilla perguntou-se como alguém poderia ser íntima daquela criatura.

---Motivos pessoais. – alegou, tentando mostrar-se impessoal.

---Irá se casar, senadora? – ela pode sentir um tom de riso em sua voz.

Ela meneou.

---Sua mente é fraca, Senadora. – proferiu ele, então.- Tem idéia de quantas vezes, vasculhei sua mente, em busca de informações, e não encontrei restrições. Ou barreira. Nada. – ele se aproximou, encurralando a Senadora, e viu os olhos dela erguerem-se , cheios de medo. – Pensa em sua importância, senadora, e eu pergunto para quem? – os olhos de Jamilla passaram piscar e ela sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem.

---Irá chorar, Senadora? – e a voz ficou mais perto e mais letal, e em um suspiro, Vader continuou. – Como uma criatura patética como você pode ter substítuido Padmé?

Os olhos de Jamilla amendoaram-se; Lord Vader se aproximara, e não havia espaço entre os corpos para ela correr. Apenas a presença dele, cruel, e tão massacrante quanto sua palavras. Palavras que queimavam. Explicitando sua vida sem conquistas pessoais, apenas políticas. E o incomôdo sentido muitas vezes no Senado, era ele? Invadindo-a, e ela permitira.

---Meu Deus. Você irá me matar? – perguntou ela. Sentindo o fio de coragem se esvair. Aquele seria seu fim.

Vader se afastou, levando todo o ar com ele. Aquela proximidade sugara suas energias, ele se alimentara do medo dela.

---Não, Senadora, você irá fazer o trabalho sozinho. Eu não preciso dessa morte em minha mãos.

Jamilla buscou entender as palavras dele quanto sentiu, o topor, a leveza, a serenidade em conflito com o desespero.

**Você quer Jamilla, você a deseja, não é?**

Não, eu não quero! Se afaste 

**Você quer a morte, Jamilla. Não pode mais suportar a dor, não é. Siga, Jamilla, siga,**

_**Eu não vou, eu não quero, afaste-se.**_

Mas a leveza e o topor continuava e havia algo de satisfatório, nele, algo que a fazia se perder em si mesma. Algo que a fazia se sentir inteira.

_**E ela quis. A morte. Ela caminhava até a morte. A porta se abriu sem ao menos seus dedos roçarem nela. Ela estava protegida, ela queria a morte. A solidão e beleza de estar completa, uma vez completamente.**_

Atrás dela, Lord Vader a seguia, a Senadora era uma presa fácil. Guia-la até a morte mostrava-se uma tarefa enfadonha, exceto do prazer de senti-la perder-se em si mesma atrás de sensação. De uma memória que pertencia a ele.

Ele dominava a mente dela completamente, sem restrições.

No entanto, a mente da senadora Jamilla lutava, buscando uma saída, um local, uma janela naquele quarto escuro, onde Vader a fechara.

_**Como uma criatura ridícula e patética como você substuíu Padmé?**_

_**Ele conhecia Padmé.**_

_**Lute, lute, reaja, tire-o de sua mente. Essa emoção é irreal, lute, lute.**_

**Vader estancou. Ela estava lutando. Ele não sabia como,mas ela encontrara o caminho. **

**E estava voltando.**

_**pule, Jamilla, para se salvar você têm que saltar, eu estarei aqui, eu a segurarei. Pule, salte.**_

Jamilla correu. Uma nova voz, alguém estava lutando por ela. E ela correu. E antes de ouvir o alarme, ela conseguiu escapar, correndo, tropeçando, cada vez mais rápido, e finalmente ela viu a saída. Sentindo o medo, ela conseguiu ver uma saída, e abriu a porta, ela liberou o ar que respirava aliviada, conseguira, tudo o que tinha de fazer era saltar.

Seria rápido. E ela saltou... Para a morte.

Quando seu corpo se chocou com a plataforma fria, Jamilla teve seu último pensamento: sua mente , ela fora enganada.

Lorde Vader viu a senadora criar em sua mente sua salvação, deixou-a acreditar nela, e perder-se na morte.

Com um movimento de suas mãos, ele fechou a janela, a Força o impressionava a cada dia. A mente vagava e o duelo entre ele e a fraca senadora ocorrera em sua sala. E a batalha na mente da Senadora.

Criar um amigo dentro da mente da senadora, um apoio, apenas para ela se submeter a sua vontade.

Este era o poder real da Força.

**_TUDO O QUE EU QUERO É O SEU AMOR - _**Padmé gritou em sua mente, implorando, aquela lembrança fez seu corpo poderoso tombar.

Ela o deixava fraco. Lembrar dela enfraquecia e retirava seu poder. Ele não podia lembrar do rosto dela, era muito penoso, e seu novo corpo rejeitava a memória dela.

Vader permaneceu caído diante da força da lembrança, ele precisava de algo, algo que restituísse seu ódio seu poder.

A senadora morta... Não. Ela fora fácil demais.

Como o ar exalado o ódio brotou, em um nome. E ele sentiu seu corpo erguer-se, magnífico controlando a sala, movendo objetos, o poder do ódio.

Obi-Wan, ele alimentava seu corpo com a fúria e os ressentimentos ao seu antigo mestre.

Obi-Wan. Um dia, estariam frente a frente. E ele o mataria.

O suicído da Senadora Jamilla chamou a atenção dos senadores, lamentavam a perda do talento promissor, mais uma perda para Naboo, o planeta vivia em constante luto. E envelhecia, até mesmo as crianças nasciam velhas diante a força do império.

---Uma criança. – Bail Organa, professou dominado pela tristeza.

---Ela estava triste, e necessitada, se ela tivesse falado comigo. – exclamou Bel Iblis, no enterro da senadora.

Um enterro triste marcado pelo desespero da família.

Mon Mothma observava em silêncio a conversa dos homens. Apenas ela enxergava? A senadora Jamilla havia sido assassinada, exterminada por aquele monstro. Ela o odiava acima de tudo, um dia ela o veria ruir, cair, como ela caíra. Ela se erguia todos os dias sob essa decisão. Ele e o império iriam cair. Ela encontraria uma forma de destrui-los, Mon Mothma desconhecia quem ela odiava mais, Vader ou o Imperador, mas ela jurou dedicar cada dia da sua vida, ao fim do Império.

Lady Éowyn


	3. Luke e Léia

O Destino de Padmé

**_Capítulo 3 – Luke e Leia_**

A menina fechou os olhos, ela estava determinada, os cabelos castanhos claros presos em uma trança, e sua roupa denunciava suas travessuras.

Quando seu pai chegasse em casa, Leia Organa estaria encrencada. Ela podia até mesmo entender as razões da mãe, contudo ela precisava descobrir os documentos, e por isso invadira o escritório do pai.

Os sussurros pela casa, e ela podia sentir a preocupação, a menina sabia o responsável da tristeza no semblante de Aymée, sua babá. O império, sempre o Império.

Atenta, Leia dividia seu tempo entre brincar com seus amigos, especialmente com sua amiga Winter, e pesquisar as atitudes do pai.

Ela se orgulhava dele. Bail Organa lutava contra o Império a sua forma. Muitos disseram a ele que deveria se retirar do Senado, mas o pai se negara.

Ele amava a República e apesar dos acontecimentos, ele lutava para salvá-la. E aconselhava Leia: " Convicção, minha Leia, não existe para os momentos felizes, a convicção respira para ser aprendida e batalhada. Nunca esqueça, minha pequena."

E Leia criara com o anos infantis suas próprias convicções: a primeira contava a necessidade de proteger aqueles a quem amava, como sua amiga Winter, orfã, desde as Guerras Clônicas, o pai não hesitara em trazê-la para Alderaan.

Com emoção, ela via o pai tratar Winter como se fosse sua filha, assim como as crianças que vieram depois. Levaria anos para Leia realmente compreender a atitude de Bail Organa, sua defesa as crianças, sempre visando protege-las e a sua favorita, seu enlevo e herdeira de seu nome, legado e de sabedoria.

A sua pequena Leia. Como Bail a chamava, acreditando-se filha natural do casal. A menina de sete anos, desenvolvia sua habilidade em conquistar e liderar, atribuída a todos a liderança de Bail no Senado.

Entretanto de todos os seus amigos, seu favorito era aquele menino de cabelos loiros e olhos doces e honestos.

A mãe ria de Léia e de seu amigo imaginário, mas não havia nada de imaginário em Luke.

Exceto, o fato de encontrar-se com ele, apenas quando dormia.

O planeta ensolarodo de seu amigo, exercia um fascínio sobre a menina de sete anos, apesar das explicações lógicas de sua tutora, nenhuma ciência poderia explicar a beleza daqueles sóis gêmeos.

A primeira vez contava com apenas dois meses; e Léia não sabia explicar como aconteceu: ao ver imagens dos estudos de seu pai, ela procurara concentrar sua mente, imaginar o local, como seria as pessoas, seus desejos, as crianças, às vezes nesse sonho ela via uma mulher muito bonita, bondosa, porém triste, ela aparecia em seus sonhos com frequência, mas seu rosto causava tanta tristeza em Léia, uma sensação de perda inexplicável.

Tentando escapar dessa tristeza, ela se viu atraída para uma das memórias daquela mulher, ela não sabia como tinha feito, e ainda tentava entender, e uma cautela inerente sugeria a pequena Léia que este segredo não deveria ser compartilhado.

Uma memória daquela mulher tinha calor, e beleza, e a criança descobriu porque: os sóis gêmeos espantavam a tristeza da mulher jovem.

E numa noite, naquele planeta sem inverno, a tristeza cedeu a curiosidade, pois um garoto da sua idade, olhava para horizonte dos sóis adormecidos, e contava para o vento, seus planos.

Léia aproximou-se dele, vagarosamente. E ficou surpresa com sua descoberta. Diferente de todos os outros: o garoto podia vê-la. Os olhos azuis arregalados pela curiosidade e espanto, ele deveria ter sentido medo, contudo Léia percebeu que o garoto ficara admirado com ela, da curiosidade para amizade, fora necessários apenas dois sonhos, entre um ou outro, eles trocaram conhecimentos, e tudo o que sabiam.

Ele disse seu nome: Luke. Um nome bonito, pensou Léia, e ele falava, falava o tempo todo... sobre pod que estava construindo, dos tios fazendeiros, e especialmente do outro amigo, cujo Luke considerava tão importante quanto ela. O nome era complicado. Um tal de Kenobi.

A amizade de ambos fazia Léia desejar o anoitecer, ela pressentia no garoto uma certa solidão. E acreditava na razão dessa solidão: Luke não conhecia os pais.

O ruído da gaveta trouxe Léia de volta para o presente.

Ela sabia.

Entre os documentos do pai, um em especial, mencionava um certo Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Seria a mesma pessoa? Ela perguntaria ao pai, quando ele chegasse. Sim, ela falaria com ele. Quem sabe o pai pudesse trazê-lo como fizera com as outras crianças de Alderaan, e Luke não se sentisse tão sozinho.

Léia sorriu diante de seus pensamentos, esquivando-se da sala, com discrição e sem vestígios. Ou assim, Léia pensou.

&&&&

A noite surgiu, deixando para trás, os vestígios do dia, o véu de estrelas, escondia os crimes cometidos em nome de uma paz útopica e inexistente. Um governo paternal incapaz de entender os anseios de seus filhos, o Império restrigia seu apoio a anulação dos direitos, e acúmulo dos deveres.

Léia deitou-se a primeira ordem da babá, causando estranheza, e admiração. A menina parecia estar decidida em agradar a mãe, a rainha , cuja a elegância e sofisticação eram hábitos de um verdadeira lady.

A babá apagou as luzes, triste pelo término de seu dia, pois ela temia a noite, a noite repleta de pesadelos causados pelo Império.

Léia apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos suavemente, visualizando o local desejado, os sóis gêmeos, ela teria notícias para o garoto loiro. Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados, seu amigo imaginário, segundo sua mãe. Luke.

A noite estrelada desafiava a imaginação do garoto, ele via a dragões atrás das dunas, soldados do Império no povo de areia, a imaginação do garoto era vívida, e para Luke o que não existia precisava apenas de dois segundos para ser criado. E ele criava.

Os amigos riam de seus sonhos e de sua transparência, mesmo Biggs e Camie. Nenhum deles parecia entender.

Exceto a princesa.

Em Tatooine a noite parecia um encanto lançado pelo sol, curta ( as noites de Tatooine possuíam cinco horas a menos dos outros sistemas), Luke gostava da noite, pois podia se afastar da plantação e das exigências da fazenda do tio. Quando crescesse sairia voando daquele planeta para nunca mais voltar, prometeu o garoto; amava o tio e tia, mas a possibilidade de se transformar em um fazendeiro o assustava mais do que o povo de areia. Um exército deles.

Luke fechou os olhos, ela disse que viria. Na noite estrelada, o garoto reviu a menina altiva de olhos doces e castanhos, a beleza dela tinha força; Luke não sabia dizer, mas ela era diferente, especial: desconhecida e familiar, ao mesmo tempo. Estranho. E de alguma forma, ele sabia não queria dividi-la, nem mesmo seu amigo Kenobi conhecia a presença de Leia em sua vida. Ela era o seu segredo.

A névoa escondeu os últimos resquícios dos sóis. Luke sentiu a duna esfriar, e ficou encantado com a névoa, as noites eram quentes demais.

---Luke! – exclamou a garota, finalmente.

---Léia, você demorou!- ajuntou o garoto, ele sentia saudade de falar com ela. Ela o entendia, de uma forma que mesmo Kenobi não parecia compreender.

A garota se aproximou um tanto tímida, e depois beijando o rosto do garoto; uma sensação de beijo, pois a garota não podia estar ali, era mais um dos segredos deles, e divertido, pois tudo era de mentira, com sabor de real. E Luke adorava.

--- Descobri muitos fatos, Luke, acho que poderei encontrá-lo. – ela sentou-se do lado dele, a duna fria alertou os sentidos da garota.

---Que frio, Luke – exclamou ela.

---Eu gosto. – rindo de Léia, era bom vê-la se esquivando de algo, a coragem da amiga impressionava Luke, nas brincadeiras, ela vencia com frequência.

---Aí! – gemeu a pequena princesa com o frio inesperado!

O garoto a abraçou.

--- Não tema, Léia. Estou aqui.

---Luke, não olhe para cima, pediu Léia – e inevitalvemente o garoto olhou. E descobriu a causa do medo da amiga.

Olhos frios, cruéis, e uma pele repugnante e nojenta examinava-os com uma risada sarcástica.

---Luke, acorde, Luke – berrou uma voz conhecida em seu sonho. – Maldição, garoto, acorde! LUKE !

Em Alderaan, a mesma vez gritava com a garota.

---Léia, acorde, acorde, garota tola. – gritou a voz fria e sem emoção. Acorde ou matará todos nós, garota.

As crianças acordaram, temerosas e sozinhas em seus quartos. A decepção transformada em lágrimas,

--- Eu nem contei a ele! – lamentou Léia, com o corpo trêmulo, as cobertas lançadas ao chão. Frio, ela sentia muito frio. E a separação brusca contribuia para o inverno do corpo atingir sua alma.

A princesa retornou ao sono, sentindo o sabor das lágrimas.

Luke levantou-se da cama e olhou pela sua janela.

---Ben, por que me acordou? – questionou a noite silenciosa. – amanhã, ele vai ver o que vou fazer! – exclamou o garoto secando as lágrimas; Kenobi havia dado um tremendo susto neles.

&&&&&&&&

Vader abriu os olhos confuso, havia um distúrbio na Força, um poder devastador, e bruto, pronto para se lapidado.

A conexão fora interrompida antes da descoberta, mas o contato com aquela mente jovem e inocente, aumentara seu apetite pelo poder.

Onde estaria àquela mente fabulosa, e incapaz de temer o frio. Ele precisava daquela criança. E a encontraria.

A porta se abriu a vontade do visitante, o lorde Sith dissimulou a irritação da inesperada visita.

--- Não tente, Vader, vejo seus pensamentos como se fossem meus.

---Sim, mestre. – respondeu frio, e irritado.

Subitamente, o Imperador sorriu, e seu sorriso era tão desprovido de emoção quanto seu rosto.

---Encontrarei a criança, Vader.

Vader suspirou pesaroso, seu mestre tinha uma habilidade rara.

Pela primeira vez, o lord Sith perguntou se Yoda teria aquele poder. Teria sido tolo o suficiente para não utilizá-lo?

--- Amanhã a criança estará aqui, Vader.

--- Tem certeza, mestre?

--- Não me substime, Vader, não cometa o erro do seu antigo mestre.

O Imperador deixou a sala. O ex-pupilo de Obi-Wan perguntou-se o destino daquela criança.

---Eu saberei amanhã. – concluiu retendo a lembrança da força da criança. ---Amanhã, eu saberei.

Lady Éowyn


	4. Obi-Wan

Capítulo 4 – A volta de Obi-Wan

Os períodos de instabilidade de Lord Vader eram tratados com paciência por seu tutor. Darth Sidious não conquistou sua posição de Imperador da galáxia sem tomar precauções com o futuro e tecer pacientemente suas intrigas e como um tabuleiro de Coruscant lidar com cada uma das pessoas reconhecendo seu peso e sua importância.

A Força permitia a Vader em pressentir outras crianças habilidosas, mas para o Imperador, esse fato também significava uma oposição, um perigo. Uma vertente capaz de trazer um novo destino ao império que ele construía, e essa era um segredo que ele não compartilhava.

Como ele podia compartilhar com seu mais fiel aliado Sith que apenas um Cavaleiro Jedi podia pressentir outros talento, cada criança destinada a ser treinado pelo mestre Yoda?

A dualidade de Lord Vader não se extinguiu com os cavaleiros jedis, a voz de Qui-Gon Jin e sua tola crença na profecia também estava presente, os rígidos ensinamentos de Obi-Wan assim como o amor de duas mulheres abnegadas Shimi e Padmé.

Essa quatro vozes faziam de Vader um assassino melhor, mas também um perigo frequente, pois ele ainda era um cavaleiro jedi. E esse segredo ele guardava.

E aproveitava para aumentar o seu exército, jovens talentos criados para servir ao Império.

Sua rede de intrigas buscava informações constantes sobre o paradeiro de Obi-Wan e após aqueles sete anos era mais fácil acreditar que o antigo mentor de Anakin Skywalker estava morto.

E por isso mesmo, o Imperador não acreditou no relatório, o seu império sobrevivia por causa da paz e sim através do ódio de seus inimigos e até mesmo a existência deles.

Bem, mas cabia a ele repousar, no dia que se aproximava ele encontraria a criança poderosa que não tinha medo do frio. E a traria para ser sua.

Os dois sóis de Tatooine abrasavam a pele das crianças alegres em seu trabalho, pois sabia que a hora do brincar se aproximava.

Luke terminava suas atividades e já tinha estabelecido um plano. Ele esperou seus tios se distanciarem, e aproximou-se de Camie e Biggs.

- Camie, Biggs, eu preciso de ajuda. – Luke ofereceu seu melhor sorriso de conspiração. – eu tenho que fazer algo, mas meus tios não podem saber. Posso dizer que vou ficar com vocês?

Biggs meneou a cabeça. - Não sei, Luke. Seu tio Owen é bem esperto. – o garoto estava na lista negra de todos os pais fazendeiros dos arredores e ajudar Luke era no mínimo arriscado.

Camie deu um tapa camarada no braço de Biggs.

– Ah, Biggs, cala a boca. Luke, não se preocupe, vamos te ajudar. Perdi a conta do número de broncas que levou nos defendendo. – Camie cruzou os dedos sobre os lábios em promessa e beijou o rosto de Luke.

Luke sentiu as faces vermelhas, ele gostava de Camie com seus grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos loiros, mas o afeto na presença do amigo o encabulava.

Os garotos voltaram a olhar para a plantação, os dróides de auxílio, o trabalho agrícola apesar da tecnologia era duro e ocupava cada mão de obra que pudesse encontrar. Dessa forma, todas as atividades sociais eram controladas pela agenda da plantação assim como o destino das crianças.

Havia a escola tradicional que ensinava as primeiras letras e observava o potencial das crianças. Após doze anos, as crianças eram enviadas para a Academia com o objetivo de tornam-se pilotos ou engenheiros.

A Academia não fazia qualquer distinção de sexo, apenas de potencialidade.

Muitos garotos tornavam-se pilotos, mas em número igual havia meninas pilotando X-Wings. Enfim, o potencial era o fator determinante.

Desde o domínio do Imperador, contudo, havia um número extraordinário de acadêmicos, pesquisadores buscando formas de deter o controle. O número de acadêmicos buscava vencer as mortes causadas.

A escola de Luke Skywalker, Camie e Biggs havia separado a ficha dos três amigos e protocolado como pilotos em potencial. Os tutores da escola tinha esperança no destino das crianças e havia uma série de anotações que mantinha em confidencial, pois não sabiam até que ponto o império ignorava a vida dos habitantes de Tatooine.

Os sóis gêmeos afastavam com sua grandeza era o pôr-do-sol, substituído pela lua fria e enigmática, isso significava final de um dia na plantação, com o apoio de Camie, Luke seguiu com seus amigos mantendo a história que havia criado para seus tios.

O caminho de areia como eles chamavam era seguido em meio de brincadeiras até a bifurcação onde cada um seguiria seu destino.

Camie e Biggs se despediram.

- Não se esqueça, precisando siga até a casa de Biggs. Eu estarei lá. – Camie ordenou com sua voz meiga e decidida.

-Obrigado, Camie e Biggs. – Luke contava com seus amigos. E o sentimento era reciproco.

-Cuide-se, Luke. Até amanhã.

Luke olhou a diante. E podia jurar que ele o estava esperando.

O garoto loiro firmou os olhos cheios de decisão, era hora de enfrentar Bem Kenobi e interrogar seu amigo sobre os motivos da sua interferência no encontro com a sua amiga Léia.

O modesto alojamento permitia a Ben Kenobi prosseguir seus rigorosos exercícios, afinal distrações era um perigo para os jedis. A mente tranquila capaz de questionar e interpretar as respostas era tão ou mais importante que qualquer treinamento com o sabre de luz.

E ele precisava de respostas, se um adulto aceitava as meias respostas o mesmo não se aplicava as crianças. Aprendeu essa lição com Anakin. Seria honesto com Luke, mas como dizer a verdade para uma criança, verdade essa que os adultos não suportavam e escondiam, para pessoas como o Imperador distorcerem ao bel-prazer apenas para vencer e ferir?

-Eu não sei o que dizer!- pensou alto, o cavaleiro jedi. – Ben Kenobi viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. O reflexo mostrava um desconhecido, um homem de quarenta anos e olhos de ancião. Que poder tinham os anos de transformarem o jovem orgulhoso que fora no homem cuja responsabilidade pesava além do que poderia suportar? – Sim, os anos o decepcionaram, mas ele havia de encontra uma resposta. Há esperança, não irei mão dela. – desabafou mais uma vez para as paredes.

A imagem no espelho tremulou e Ben Kenobi voltou-se para seu antigo mestre.

- Olá, Obi-Wan. – Qui-Gon Jin estava ao seu lado e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas seus olhos expressavam alegria. – Eu prometi auxilia-lo e assim farei. A sua esperança irá crescer com os anos, o menino é a resposta que buscávamos.

-Como, mestre? Ontem à noite, quase o perdemos. Se Anakin souber... – iniciou Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon acenou a cabeça em compreensão. Era o momento de começar o trabalho, o caminho de volta de Anakin e também de seu pupilo, seu amigo Obi-Wan, ele se mantinha fiel à ordem, mas o peso da traição de Anakin pesava nos ombros do seu amigo, para o irreverente cavaleiro jedi, Obi-Wan precisava se libertar do peso da culpa e resgatar sua liberdade. Essa foi a missão que Qui-Gon assumiu para si mesmo.

-Anakin sabe, Obi-Wan. Como ele poderia não saber? - Qui-Gon observou Kenobi assimilar aquela informação. Seu padawan tornou-se um extraordinário cavaleiro jedi, mas havia tanto que ele desconhecia.

-Como ele pode saber? Como Anakin pode saber, se ele destruiu cada traço de amizade?- Ben agitou-se.

Qui-Gon sorriu e esperou a formulação que viria a seguir.

- Não é possível. Anakin ainda existe! Mas ele... e quanto a Padmé, ele iria mata-la.

-Meu amigo, você tem as respostas. Sim, Lord Vader existe, mas Força vive em Anakin, não na criatura que ele se tornou. A criatura apenas se alimenta da vitalidade de Anakin. O Imperador sabe disso. E Vader sabe do filho, por enquanto, ele o protege, mesmo que contra a própria razão. E não o busca por diversos motivos. O primeiro deles é o remorso, o segundo é o ódio, sim, ódio que possuiu do seu novo mentor e o destino que ele aplica a cada criança.

E há um terceiro motivo, este ele reconhece mais do que qualquer outro. E o guarda, protege, como uma criança cuida de seus segredos.

Ben Kenobi reconheceu o terceiro motivo quase com desconfiança e medo.

-Ele protege o filho de Padmé. A memória dela que vive na criança.

Qui-Gon sorriu em confirmação.

Ben não correspondeu. Eles perderam tudo repletos de certezas e incapazes de assumirem as dificuldades. Ele, o grande cavaleiro jedi, Obi-Wan, guerreiro nas Guerras Clônicas não fora cego aos defeitos e preocupações de Anakin? Como foi tolo em acreditar que os problemas se resolveriam! Ele agiu como um pai que vê as falhas de todos, menos dos próprios filhos. E o resultado. Traição.

- Anakin irá traí-lo. Você confia nesse amor à memória de Padmé! Mas isso não o impediu... As imagens de tudo o que havia presenciado não o abandonava, as crianças mortas, os jedis, Padmé implorando à Anakin.

Qui-Gon levantou a palma da mão pedindo silêncio. Indignado em suas dúvidas, Kenobi se calou.

- O menino é mais do que à memória de Padmé. Luke possuiu a garra e generosidade da mãe, a destreza e a habilidade do pai, mais Luke também é um ser independente, com seu próprio destino. Ele não é Anakin. Compreenda essa verdade, Obi-Wan! E suas incertezas diminuíram e você sentirá a Força novamente, completa, fluída, como antes. Pense nisso, e ouça. O menino é nossa esperança. Ele irá trazer Anakin de volta para nós. E com a volta de Anakin, o equilíbrio.

Obi-Wan assimilou as palavras do mestre, ele o conhecia, Qui-Gon possuía em sua alma disposição para luta e ainda sim, a capacidade para compreender as tramas tecidas pelo destino. No entanto, já era tempo de assumir que ele não possuía essas habilidades. Quando jovem acreditou em sua capacidade de desenvolver essas potencialidades, e no final fora tão arrogante quanto Anakin.

Qui-Gon sabia que seu pupilo possuía um longo caminho a percorrer, mas não duvidava do seu sucesso em nenhum momento. Seus pupilos voltariam para o caminho certo. Obi-Wan e Anakin. Distintos e com almas e corações diferentes, mas ambos voltariam ao seu caminho. Obi-Wan seria o primeiro. Ele tinha certeza disso. Anakin era o mais obstinado e criou uma face nova e negra, poderosa e oculta. O menino da profecia fugia de si próprio, mas ele voltaria.

E ele sabia que apesar da distinção e o ressentimento entre ambos, o elo da amizade ainda era forte e acima de tudo, outro elo mágico se estabelecia e com mais poder que ambos poderiam imaginar.

-Vou deixa-lo, por alguns momentos, Obi-Wan. Logo o garoto estará aqui. Não se preocupe. Você saberá o que dizer. E não esqueça. Ele não é Anakin!

A ausência do seu antigo mestre empobreceu o ambiente, mas Ben Kenobi precisava refletir. E proteger Luke. Essa era a única promessa que podia fazer depois de todos os seus enganos. Proteger Luke.

As batidas na porta de forma educada e apressada indicou que sua visita chegou.

Ben Kenobi abriu a porta da sua casa para o garoto entrar.

-Boa tarde, eu incomodo? – perguntou Luke de forma acanhada, sua coragem e ousadia desapareceram no momento em que bateu na porta do eremita.

-Claro, eu disse uma vez e repito, sempre será bem-vindo, Luke. – Ben Kenobi ainda não sabia o que dizer ao garoto.

Luke entrou e analisou o ambiente. E viu o espelho e percebeu que Camie deixou o seu rosto marcado e tentou limpar.

Kenobi sorriu.

-Uma namorada, Luke? – perguntou ao ver a reação do garoto.

- Uma amiga – disse encabulado.

**Ele não é Anakin!** As palavras de Qui-Gon Jin voltaram a sua mente com erudição. Realmente não se lembrava de alguma vez o seu padawan ser modesto ou envergonhado.

- Luke, você tem perguntas, mas antes eu preciso contar uma história e quero saber sua opinião. O que você acha? – Ben Kenobi viu o garoto analisar a pergunta com atenção.

-Sua história tem relação com a minha pergunta? – disparou o menino.

Ben sorriu, desconfiava que o mestre decepcionasse com suas expectativas, mas Qui-Gon tinha razão sobre o Luke. Ele era especial.

-Sim. Posso?

O garoto anuiu.

Ben indicou uma cadeira para Luke.

E trouxe um refresco naquela tarde calorosa em Tatooine. Decidiu mostrar a Luke um dos seus hobbies.

Luke viu o eremita aproximar uma mesa com uma maquete coberta e retirar o tecido que a protegia.

Seus olhos se arregalaram diante a riqueza de detalhes da maquete, Ben construiu várias cidades de planetas distintos e era possível reconhecer cada uma delas. O garoto reconheceu cada local com base nas aulas de sua escola. A primeira e com certeza mais trabalhosa era Coruscant, rica, bela e por que não? Assustadora, Coruscant. O segundo planeta era Naboo e Luke sentiu-se fascinado com a beleza da cidade que superava os encantos descritos em aula. A terceira era Dantooine, o planeta fantasma, e Luke sentiu o pesar dentro de si. O quarto planeta era quase tão belo quanto Naboo, Alderaan. Havia vários outros planetas, e Luke descobriu-se pensando no tempo que levou realizar um trabalho tão extraordinário. E finalmente ele viu os dois sóis de Tatooine, seu aspecto selvagem, os gângsteres que seu tio desprezava, a pequena e comercial Mos Eisley.

-Os sóis gêmeos de Tatooine protegem o nosso planeta, Luke. Alderaan, Naboo, Dantooine, Yavin, Endor estão próximos a Coruscant e dessa forma sentem o peso da mão do Império.

-Você conheceu esses planetas? – Luke estava cheio de curiosidade e admiração. Aquele trabalho era lindo, mas belo que qualquer _pod._

- Quando eu era jovem, sim. – Ben respondeu, sorrindo com a admiração que viu nos olhos de Luke.

Luke olhou para Kenobi.

-Você é jovem, por que não deixa esse planeta e volta para esses lugares maravilhosos?

Kenobi deu uma risada gostosa e espontânea. Ah, quanto tempo não sorria honestamente? Lembrou de Jar Jar Binks, do treinamento de Anakin e de seus comentários e observações. Havia lembranças dolorosas, mas também havia lembranças especiais, capazes de trazer alegria. E a última vez que sorriu, quando Anakin salvou o senador Palpatine.

Estranho como esse pensamento ali diante de Luke não tinha a mesma força. O garoto era parecido com Anakin, com a criança que Ani fora, mas havia algo mais.

-Obrigado, Luke, mas a juventude tem sua fase, seus momentos. E agora não quero deixar meu amigo. Ele precisa de proteção. O que você faria um amigo?

Luke pensou em Camie, Biggs e Léia.

- Tudo.

Ben contemporizou. Tudo. Como Anakin ou como Yoda? Desprezar a natureza e achar que pode ditar as próprias regras ou respeitá-las de forma abnegada e conciliadora? Tudo. Qual seria dimensão da palavra para Luke?

Obi-Wan afastou os pensamentos, apenas o tempo responderia e ele estaria de olhos abertos.

- agora, minha história. Eu fiz essa maqueta para me ajudar a lembrar dos sistemas e de suas características, algumas alterações serão necessárias, devido à ação do Império, mas isso implica em uma segunda maquete. Quero essa intocável, para recordar o que já foi. E esse planeta. A minha história é sobre Naboo.

Luke bebeu seu refresco e aguardou a história.

- Naboo, Luke, um dos planetas mais belos que já vi, com lagos e rios, apenas um sol, mas um sol forte capaz de nutrir sua população. Os governantes de Naboo compartilhavam seu território com os _gugans _, criaturas da água, um pouco ríspidos, mas de caráter, eu conheci um deles em especial, e apesar de não gostar dele a principio, pois era muito desastrado, o tempo provou que estava errado. E Jar Jar Binks tornou-se valente amigo. E seu povo lutou ao lado da esperança e do correto.

Ben viu que tinha atenção de Luke e prosseguiu com a história.

- Em Naboo, eu conheci uma senadora, eles elegem seus senadores muito jovens e ela era uma das mais jovens eleitas. Seu nome era Padmé. Com o passar dos anos, eu e meu amigo percebemos suas qualidades e nos tornamos inseparáveis. Ela cumpria o seu dever e isso era muito importante para ela. Assim como defender seus amigos. Nossa amizade prosseguiu e ela e o meu amigo apaixonaram-se e casaram. Ele era um grande piloto, - Ben viu o s olhos do menino brilharam a menção do piloto e afastou o temor _**Ele não é Anakin!**_, mas as Guerras Clônicas mudaram o destino de todos nós. E a jovem Padmé morreu ao dar à luz a sua filha. Uma menina linda e especial que para ser protegida do Império foi escondida. Sua morte foi lamentada pela população, mas representou um fim de época. O final da liberdade.

Ben fez uma pausa e observou o garoto.

- A minha amiga Léia? – os olhos do garoto encheram-se de lágrimas. – O bebê, a filha da senadora! Foi por isso que você interrompeu nossa conversa? O império pode ouvir?

O eremita admirou-se com a percepção de Luke, ele pensou em revelar após concluir a história, mas a empatia do garoto ocorreu veloz e ele viu a preocupação nos olhos de Luke e se comoveu. Ao ver a tristeza do garoto, não pensou sobre o passado ou o futuro, apenas em remover aquela dor.

-Luke, você pode conversar com a garota, mas nunca à noite. Os sóis gêmeos protegem a ambos, ao contrário da Lua fria de Tatooine permite os olhos do império de agir. E antes que você pergunte, ela está bem. O império não teve tempo de encontra-la.

O garoto respirou aliviado e secou as lágrimas trazidas pela preocupação.

-Eu não sabia, Ben.

Ben não pode evitar e afagou os cabelos do garoto. E percebeu-se pensando em Luke de outra forma, não uma obrigação, mas como um filho.

-Você não tinha como saber, Luke. Agora sabe. E isso que importa: o que vai fazer agora com o conhecimento.

-Ela é muito especial, Ben. Muito e não vou deixar ninguém feri-la. Isso eu prometo.- Luke pensava e sentia a força das revelações do amigo. Ele sentia que a verdade das palavras de Ben. – Obrigado, eu não vou permitir que alguém a machuque, mesmo que custe abrir mão da sua amizade.

A resposta de Luke mais uma vez surpreendeu Kenobi. O afeto que unia os irmãos era maior do que ele suporá. Laços. Eles são criados a partir do momento que permitimos o nosso coração escolher. Qui-Gon estava certo, ele não era Anakin.

-E só saber que não pode pensar nela à noite. Apenas durante o dia, com a proteção dos sóis gêmeos. E ai estará tudo bem.

O garoto concordou, mas sua decisão já estava tomada. Ele não iria permitir que o véu negro que cobria Tatooine chegasse até Léia.

-Obrigado, Ben. Eu já tenho minha resposta, preciso voltar para casa.

Por um momento, o cavaleiro jedi temeu que o menino não voltasse. Ele sentiria falta de Luke.

-Você vai voltar, Luke?

Luke olhou para o eremita: - Vou, gosto de você, Ben.

Ben abriu sua porta para o garoto. Luke estancou: -E o que aconteceu com seu amigo, o que se casou com a senadora?

Kenobi engoliu em seco: - Ele foi feito morto pelo Império.

Luke olhou para Ben Kenobi: - E por isso que você vive sozinho, perdeu amigos demais! Eu vou voltar, Ben, prometo.

E após essa resposta deixando um Obi-Wan atônito, saiu correndo.

Kenobi fechou a porta.

-Ele realmente não é Anakin.!


End file.
